


The Hidden Dragon

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: The Hidden Dragon [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dragon sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Monster cocks, Not quite bestiality, Oviposition, Restraints, Shapeshifting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, non-consensual impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Felix gets more than he bargains for when he invites Locus over.18+ ONLY. Explicit content.





	The Hidden Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippen2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/gifts), [AriRashkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/gifts).



> This is based on [AriRashKae's](yourlinkhere.com) Dragon AU where Locus is a dragon who can shapeshift into a human form. 
> 
> I chose to go the route that he was born a dragon who would shift to pass as a human, except when incapacitated or something of that nature. 
> 
> Another friend asked if Felix could be trans, which I obliged, as the amount of trans sexual content is low in this fandom, and he was willing to look it over to ensure there was nothing glaringly upsetting, as he's trans. I try to make sure every fic I write from the point of view of anyone who is not cis to be read by someone who is also not cis to be sure there isn't anything I overlooked as a cis person. If there is something you find to be dysphoric about the nature of sex in this fic, please feel free to comment and I have comments moderated for the sake of keeping everything safe for all parties.
> 
> Also, if you can't grasp that Felix being addicted to Locus' cum and drugging Locus, thus making it so NEITHER is consenting, get the fuck out of my face. Or get the fuck in my face and actually say something to me. How am I supposed to know unless I hear it second hand about how people are vaguing about me?

\---

Felix looked around the dimly lit inn, scoffing at the dusty interior. He would send word for Locus to meet him here, considering he had heard of the innkeeper’s measures she kept to uphold discretion. The row of doors stretched down the long hallway upstairs. A few doors faced the openness of the tavern portion, the rest going down the long hallway he would become more acquainted with as time went on. He even noticed a back stairwell that would allow him to leave without interacting with most of the patrons on the bar. 

A man raised a glass to him as he walked in, winking at him and pursing his lips. Felix curled his own lips in disgust, not wanting to draw in more attention than the attention he was looking for. Felix strode up to the bar, nodding to the busty innkeeper.

“You sure I will have complete privacy?” Felix slid the leather pouch of gold coin across the bar, looking at the innkeeper. 

The innkeeper nodded, brushing the hair out of her face and smiling wide. “Absolutely. We can even send up a companion of your choice, should you desire one, to keep you  _ company _ for the evening. However, that would be an additional fee, depending on who and what you want done.” She batted her eyelashes, and Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Look, sweetie, you’re not my type, but I’m fucking flattered, okay. Normally I like my women a little looser and looking like they can break me in half.” He tried to peek over the bar. “I don’t know if your thighs could manage the task.”

She smiled wide, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she handed him the key to the room. He slipped her a vial, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s the elixir we discussed previously. When I order drinks, you put that in there. I want to be sure that he’s not able to do much more than lay there. You don’t have any problem with that, do you?”

She shook her head. “What you do in your room is your business. Just don’t expect us to bail you out if things go south. You said you wanted the room for three nights?”

Felix nodded, heading to the room on the face of the key. The room was simple. A bed big enough for two took up the middle of the room, allowing for him to seduce Locus fully once he had him in his clutches. The table in the corner of the room would do nicely as well, in case they needed another surface. Two chairs were more than enough for him. He started to empty his rucksack, setting out the length of rope, candles, and oils in preparation for Locus. Felix cocked his head at the bucket of water, expecting a little more out of the gold he paid. He shrugged.  _ Some people don’t like being as clean _ . 

Felix locked the door to his room, slipped the room key into his pouch, and headed outside to take a piss. He winked at the innkeeper, motioned he wanted supper, and waited for her to bring him a plate of their best food. He dug into the potatoes and the hunk of meat placed in front of him. Washing it down with his flagon of beer, he grabbed the roll from the corner of the bar and headed to one of the empty tables. 

He sat in the shadows, watching the people around him. He  learned the best information when he was quieter, even if  not participating in the conversation made him antsy. He perked up when a man took a seat at the table in front of him, joining one of his brethren. 

“Have you met one of those shifters out in the woods that turns into dragons? Buddy of mine fucked one, and now he does nothing but serve said dragon like some kind of pet. Talks about how they’re mates and how he needs him more than anything. Creepy as hell if you ask me. Made mention of saying he gets all the gold he wants and such.” The man took a long gulp from his glass, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Makes no sense to me.” Felix continued to listen to the men at the other table.

“Surprised your friend even bothered telling you about it.” The man across the table from him chuckled softly, motioning his hand to these deviants. “Those who fuck dragons like that usually don’t want others trying to steal them away. Say they have magic powers and can enchant people into sex acts and shit. Don’t want to get tangled up with that. Heard another lady who joined one of their harems, you know, their sluts, and now she’s had something like three more shifters after they put eggs in her to birth.” The guy motioned to the innkeeper to bring over more beer. Upon seeing his hand, she came over, serving him as expected, then glared when slapped her ass as thanks. 

Felix swallowed at their conversation. Locus wasn’t like that. Yes his hole slickened at the idea of being taken by him, but Locus wasn’t like those dragons. He didn’t lay eggs in people, and he never mentioned anything about gold or mind control or anything. Magic was out of the question as well. Hell, Felix hadn’t even seen his dragon form since the two of them had started fucking a few months prior. Felix just knew he needed Locus, and he would be here in a night’s time. He squeezed his thighs and ground his sex against the seat of the chair, allowing more of his own slickness to coat him.

In a night’s time, he would have Locus buried inside him and pumping him full of that delicious cum, pounding his ass while his hole glistened from the abuse that thick cock would give him. 

Felix rolled his eyes at their wild stories, dismissing them as fable. Dragons kept hoards, not harems. They didn’t collect people. He couldn’t help squeezing his thighs together and rocking his cock against the seat of the chair at the thought of Locus’ visit tomorrow. The plan was for them to meet after so long apart. Locus just didn’t know how. 

_ Tomorrow night, you’re going to be just mine, all night long. _

Felix pushed away his platel, squinting at the man who winked at him before. With a smirk and a wave, the man followed him upstairs, giving Felix a taste of what he wanted. He wasn’t Locus, but he could help sate the need burning slow in his belly. He knew the need  would only continue to grow with each orgasm he had riding a cock that wasn’t Locus’. Each night that passed since he had last fucked the hidden dragon brought him from one orgasm to another, and he lay spent on the bed that night, unable to move. 

\---

Felix licked his lips and Locus held up two fingers, ordering two cups of mead to go with the conversation. The wait was finally over and Felix had his infrequent lover here to accompany him. Felix nodded to the innkeeper to drop the vial into Locus’ drink and received a raised eyebrow in return. 

“Something to keep you going.” Felix winked at him, taking the cup first for a sip to prove it wasn’t poisoned. “Promise I wouldn’t give you anything to hurt you. I just want this to be fun for both of us.”  _ It helps that it always is. _

“It always is indeed,” Locus replied to the unspoken words, nodding to Felix.

Felix’s eyes glinted as Locus gripped the cup from Felix’s outstretched hand and drank it down. Felix knew Locus’ eyes were all over him, from his next down to his shapely ass.. Felix felt warmth flicker in him from the elixir, knowing it was stronger in Locus’ belly. Felix tugged at Locus’ hand. 

“Come on. I know you’re a beast in bed. I just want all of you to myself.” 

Felix the two of them took the stairs to Felix’s room once he ordered a flagon of mead to take up. He set the mead on the table, pushing Locus into a chair for the moment. Felix took a few steps towards him, gasping when Locus’ hands circled his waist.

“I’m not sure you know the full meaning of what it means for me to be a beast, Felix, but I could show you sometime.” Locus’ hand trailed down to Felix’s firm ass, giving it a squeeze in the haze of the alcohol and the elixir taking hold. 

Felix wagged his finger at Locus and grinned. He showed the rope to Locus, smiling the whole time he pushed his wrists down to secure them. Everything was falling into place. Hours of preparation resulting in one perfect night. Felix tightened the bonds on Locus' wrists, ensuring he wouldn't be able to escape, kissing each one before checking his ankles.    
Satisfied with his work, Felix bit his lip. Locus’ dark skin seemed to shimmer in the low light,  and Felix knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Locus tonight. Locus’ eyes fluttered open. Felix grinned, grabbing the glass of mead he had set on the side table. He held the glass to Locus' lips, still faintly smelling of an aphrodisiac. Felix noted it was similar to Locus' own ejaculate. Maker, help the innkeeper for helping him with this plan, for she might not enjoy the state of the room he returns it in.

Felix didn’t have to answer why he was doing it. Beyond the mounting arousal at Locus’ arrival affecting him more than he expected, he figured he was just excited to get things underway.  He needed to and as much as Locus needed it too. Felix cast his eyes at Locus over his shoulder, shifted his hips. His flirtations made Locus play into his hands as he had so many times before. They flutter of eyelashes, the coy smile, the subtle touch of Felix’s fingers against his arm was enough to draw Locus in and bring him into Felix’s grasp once again. 

"Welcome back," Felix purred, grinning as Locus greedily gulped down the mead.  Felix rubbed his thumb across Locus' lower lip once he finished, wiping up some of the sweetness. "How are you feeling?"   
Locus pulled at the bonds. "Why am I tied?"   
"Well, you got a little handsy, and so I fixed that. Can’t blame a guy for wanting to keep you from getting too much too quickly. That’s for me, you know..." Felix laid a short kiss on Locus' lips. He took his time stripping off his clothes, delighting in Locus’ burning gaze. He looked over his shoulder between articles of clothing to see that Locus’ tongue had escaped his mouth for a moment to lick his lips in desperation to wet his lips.   
"I didn't mean literally." 

Felix rolled his eyes. “You never do.” Felix held the glass to Locus’ lips again, noticing his eyelids drooping as the drugs took hold. Soon he would have exactly what he wanted. Soon. He could feel himself get wetter with anticipation. The entire invitation of getting exactly what his body craved was almost more than he could handle at the moment. “Greedy tonight.”

“I learned from you.” Locus licked the last drops of the honey alcohol from his lips, looking for more. Felix rubbed his thumb against Locus’ lip to get the last drop, allowing Locus to lick it. Felix dropped to his knees between Locus’ legs after a few minutes, letting the aphrodisiacs take hold. Felix nuzzled his thigh and watched Locus’ eyes as he stripped him of his pants, unlacing them with his slim fingers, tossing them to the side and licking his way up those toned thighs. 

“Locus, I’ve wanted you so much lately.” Felix bit back a gasp at the already firm shaft in front of him. The fire that burned deep in his core, that had only burned stronger with each time they fucked, burned in Felix so brightly he was on the verge of combustion. Shedding his own clothing would do no good in cooling his need. Instead he took the half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

The smell of Locus’ precum was already flooding Felix’s senses. Locus’ relaxed state allowed Felix to see his cheekbones were becoming more reptilian in nature, covered in shimmering skin.. Felix had to stop himself from panting right there as Locus shifted into his natural form, instead swallowing down as much of the cock in front of him as he could. His nose tickled on the tight curls at the base, flexing his throat around the thickness in his mouth. 

Felix pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. He gripped Locus’ shaft, noting how much it had swelled, using his other hand to cup and fondle Locus’ balls. He whimpered softly thinking about that delicious cum he craved so close to his lips already. Locus’ quiet groans spurred him on. He licked and stroked the thick cock, eager to elicit another moan.. Felix’s eyes caught the scaly skin spreading on Locus’ thigh and how much his hair had started to cascade down his shoulders. Felix licked his lips, making a note to tie back the hair later when they finished.

Felix focused his attentions on the underside of Locus’ shaft, listening for his moans grew louder. He had hoped he would have time to relieve his own needs. His smallclothes were certainly soaked through at this point, but as Locus’ breathing grew heavier, he knew he couldn’t stop now. Felix felt Locus’ cock throb in his hands for a moment, noticing more of the green scaly skin emerge. The subtle green sheen distracted him enough that the first jet of the cum surprised him, but he swallowed down the rest. His pupils dilated as heat spread through him, intoxicating him and penetrating into his senses. The honeyed taste spread across his tongue as it settled in his belly, leaving him warm and ready for more.

He lapped at the tip of Locus’ cock, taking special attention to not catch his tongue on the barbs at the end as he cleaned up the last of his gold flecked cum. “You taste really good,” Felix remarked, unable to think of anything better. He was ready for more.  _ Judging by the look of Locus’ still hard cock, he’s ready for more too.  _

Felix dipped his fingers into his shorts, fondling his dick and slicking his fingers with his hole. He rubbed the wetness against Locus’ lips. 

“Do you remember how I taste?” Felix asked, sliding off the last of his clothes. Felix climbed  into Locus’ lap and straddled him. Locus nodded softly at the question, and Felix ran the slickness of his hole against Locus’ shaft. He had hoped the few fingers he had used on himself would be enough to  _ accommodate _ Locus’ girth - though he wasn’t sure. Last time he had been so keen on the idea of being filled he ignored the pain. Locus’ shifting previously had only affected his skin and Felix cocked his head at how much it was affecting his shaft this time. Even attempting to squeeze that cock into his slick hole was going to work. 

He winced for a moment and pulled the head of Locus’ cock out of him, frowning at it like it would know why he was upset. He was going to be filled to the brim with Locus’ warm cum by the end of this. He was sure of it.. Felix searched the room, finding a bottle of--- something. All he knew  was it would serve nicely and get that dick in him as quickly as possible. 

Felix pressed a finger into his ass, then two, hastily stretching himself. Locus wasn’t going anywhere, but the need building inside of him overrode all thought as he pushed a third finger into his asshole. Felix cast another look at the cock between his legs, warm against his dick and shimmering green to his sex-drunk eyes, and added a fourth finger for good measure. 

Panting now and all rational thought having left him at this point, Felix raised his hips and reached between his legs to guide Locus into his ass instead, finding less resistance.  _ Always the way _ . Felix whimpered as he slid down onto the shaft; was Locus this thick the last time they fucked? His breathing grew ragged, and he stroked his fingers against his dick to relieve some of the pain from taking Locus inside him too quickly. 

Still taking things far too fast, Felix leaned forward and nipped at Locus’ collarbone, leaving a small mark on that shimmering skin. As Felix finally took all of Locus into him, he shivered, and goosebumps rose across his skin.. He flashed a grin to himself in the mirror before rising his hips up and coming back down for Locus to fill him. 

“Mmmm you like that, don’t you,” Felix gritted out as he adjusted, swallowing hard as he worked himself down on the full length. Locus felt bigger than last time. 

“You like my tight ass around your cock?” Locus felt bigger, and Felix was panting at the exhilaration of being fucked like this. Well, fucking Locus like this. Sure he might be mad, but Locus had a chance to claim him.  _ My turn. _

“You like fucking me like a whore? Laying him out flat on his belly and pounding his ass like it owed him a handful of coin.” Felix screwed his eyes shut, his core tightening.  _ Don’t cum yet. _

“You know I’ll fuck you better than any whore.” Felix could still feel Locus’ nails down his back like the last time he rode him, pulling him to take everything he had. His skin burned at the memory, longing for the phantom scratch down his skin. 

“I only do this for you.”  _ Mostly true.  _ Felix stopped to think for a moment.  _ Wait no, I haven’t drugged anyone else yet to get their dick in me when I know they would fuck me anyway. Just you.  _ He leaned forward to bite at Locus’ neck, yelping in surprise when the chair tilted back and hit the wall. The new angle made him moan, and he couldn’t quite reach the floor. Felix grasp at Locus’ shoulders to steady himself. Bracing against the wall, he rocked down at a newfound speed, his slickness leaking down onto Locus’ shaft. 

“Fuck, I haven’t even cum yet,” Felix whispered to himself. He found it was more difficult to continue with the biting he had started since the shift. The fear of toppling over still lingered in his mind.. Felix lifted his hips again, riding Locus and slowly gaining speed, his breath coming in short pants.

Locus’ throbbed insider him.  Felix couldn’t get over how thick Locus felt still, the shaft stretching him wider than he had been before. Soon that cum would be his, and he would get that same rush he had gotten each time prior.

“How do you like that ass around your fat cock, huh?” Felix paused for a moment to catch his breath, sweat gathering on his brow. He seated himself down on Locus’ shaft, leaning forward against him.  _ I can’t believe he feels this big. _

Felix shifted slightly on his lap, grinding down. A small gasp escaped Locus’ lips, and Felix grinned. “Like that huh?” Felix repeated the motion, grinding his ass down harder. His dick dragged against Locus’ stomach, and he shuddered at the friction. His own cock might not be big, but the sensations always got him so close to cumming. He couldn’t help how wet he was from grinding his dick against Locus, but his hole was drooling from the stimulation. A louder groan left Locus and Felix barely registered it, trying to lift his hips off Locus. When he found he couldn’t, he panicked for a moment until he felt the shaft under him catch, holding him in place with a bulb of flesh just inside his hole. 

“The fuck.” Felix pulled again, harder this time. He winced in pain, settling back down onto Locus’ lap, looking around for a way to get free. The scales were more pronounced on Locus’ chest, something Felix had failed to notice. Each of them had started to separate from his skin, leaving a roughness if he went against the grain. They almost looked like his fingernails when he filed them into a point as he pet the pads of his fingers over them. After a few more moments, Felix reached back, grasping the base of the shaft inside him. 

He tugged again, this time feeling the bulb just inside his ass. “Fuck.” Felix struggled against the pressure inside him, and Locus tensed under him, hips bucking. A wave of euphoria crashed over Felix. He'd been too drunk on having Locus trapped under him, he hadn't noticed Locus shift into his dragon form. Or that Locus was coming out of his drugged stupor far quicker than expected. Felix was too drunk on the rush of Locus cumming in him to notice that as he had shifted into his dragon form thanks to the alcohol, he had been coming out of his drugged stupor quicker. 

Breaking free of the ropes holding his wrists and ankles to the chair, Locus grabbed Felix's waist and lifted him. Shreds of his human form still remained, enough to hold Felix close while he stood and push Felix against the wall. 

Felix’s eyes fluttered open after a few minutes, thinking the movement was an elaborate hallucination caused by the semen dominating his senses. In dragon form, Locus kept teasing him with his knot, pulling at his hole in the most tantalizing way. Drunk of the euphoria, Felix ignored the painful strain and steadied himself until Locus pinned his arms above his head as his knot deflated. Locus pulled out of him slowly, his cock catching against the abused hole, sopping with gold-flecked cum. Felix readied himself to be let down, almost whimpering at the fullness leaving him, but Locus quickly thrust back into him. He yelped in surprise, shuddering when Locus’ free hand guided him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

As Felix’s complied, more of Locus’ thick cock slid into him, and he couldn’t hold back his wanton moan. Locus’ answering growl almost made Felix cum again. 

“So you do like being a slut for me,” Locus rumbled out, dragging his rough dragon tongue over the Felix’s hyper sensitive neck. “And here I thought that you would be too dignified to try something like this.” Felix whimpered in response, angling against Locus’ hips to hit something deep in him that he wouldn’t be able to describe if he tried. “So, what made you so brave?”

Felix shook his head, choking out a few strangled syllables without giving a proper answer. Locus’ warmth was still spreading through him, making him pliant to the abuse. 

“You’re addicted.” Locus stated lowly, dragging his claws along Felix’s thigh to raise red lines on his skin. “Is it because you’d do anything for me? I could give it to you. Easily. What fun is that??”

Nodding quickly, Felix shuddered around Locus’ cock, barely registering the thrusts inside him until he came around that thick shaft yet again. 

“Good.” Still buried deep, Locus released Felix’s hands, each of them falling slack at his sides as Locus carried him over to the cold, wood floor behind them. Felix nearly went limp as Locus held him, pulling the fur rub beneath them and filling him over and over with his renewed thrusting.. Felix whimpered in protest, already quite thoroughly fucked, but the look in Locus’ eyes told him they were not done yet. 

With his arms free, Felix reached down to the slickness of his hole, rubbing his dick as quickly as possible. Felix needed something to distract him from the savageness of the thrusts into his ass.  . Yes he had wished for this while he had been riding Locus before but with a bit more dignity on his part. Felix blushed at how quickly he was coming undone from Locus’ attentions, fucking him into a puddle.. He could swear that Locus was grinning over him, lifting Felix’s hips up so that he could better  pound into him. 

Felix felt the knot starting to swell, the low growls at the bottom of Locus’ throat getting louder the more that the dragon used him for his own pleasures. 

“All’s fair, Felix,” Locus responded, reminding Felix that he could hear his thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken them aloud. Locus’ cock withdrawing from him, leaving him almost painfully empty, and a strangled cry left Felix’s lips, and Locus shifted to kneel in front of Felix’s face, his voice cold and commanding. “Clean it.”

Felix swallowed, his throat dry from the moaning. He considered the mead but dismissed it upon remembering the aphrodisiac inside. Felix attempted to wet his mouth, finding he had little to help him before Locus’ cock entered his mouth, slicking it with cum.. He focused hard on lavishing his tongue over the head, licking the shaft as he had done so many times before. Felix greedily slurped at the shaft, finding it still coated with the honey-like semen that Locus had pushed deep inside him. 

Locus stood over Felix, his hind legs on either side of him as he began to thrust into Felix’s mouth, pushing deeper into his throat. Felix’s lack of focus and attention had caused him to miss much of Locus transformation, leaving him in awe at the fully changed dragon before him with shimmering green scales and claws sharp enough to eviscerate him at a moment’s notice. Despite his thoughts, Felix did his best to relax, his tongue lapping at as much of the leftover semen as he could find until he was close to gagging. Felix reached up to fondle Locus’ balls, yelping when Locus’ tail swatted his hands out of the way. 

“No,” Locus growled out, stepping away from Felix to circle him, sniffing between his legs to take a quick lick. “Easy,” the dragon growled out. Felix swallowed, a mix of fear and anticipation. Locus moved to stand over him, and Felix’s breathing hitched when he felt the blunt end of Locus’ cock bump the entrance of his hole, still mostly untouched after his ass had taken quite a beating already. Locus braced his claws on Felix’s shoulders, effectively pinning him. 

Felix whimpered, willing himself to relax. Locus opened his maw, scraping his teeth against Felix’s cheek hard enough to draw blood as he rutted against the slim form below him. 

“Stay still,” Locus growled, nicking Felix with his fang as he squirmed. Felix letting out a sharp cry when the thick, blunted head pushed into his hole. 

Felix gritted his teeth at the intrusion and did his best to steady his breathing, but his eyes still prickled with tears, willing Locus to just do it and have it be over with.  _ I know I deserve it for trying to take what’s yours. _

“You do.”

Felix’s breath hitched, the air leaving his lungs when Locus thrusted hard into his hole, effectively tearing into him. The pain was intense, and once he got his breathing under control long enough to ebb the pain down from sharpness to something closer to a dull ache. The cock withdrawing from him soaked in blood from the torn flesh, Felix whimpering and his thoughts wandered to thinking of Locus’ human form to sate his pain further. The broad shoulders, his toned arms, that small amount of chub at his sides. 

“Fuck,” he rasped out, tongue scraping over dried lips. 

Locus nuzzled his muzzle into Felix’s shoulder, thrusting hard. Felix held on in vain, looking for signs of Locus slowing. Thoughts of Locus in his tunic and britches, laced up the sides as he squeezed his eyes shut helped him slick up further. There was little he could do to fully ignore the pain, so Felix did his best to relax as he was filled and flooded with the hot cum that reminded him why he was doing this, filling him with a wave of euphoria.

Felix panted as Locus’ thrusts slowed, now just rocking the engorged knot against his narrow opening in an attempt to unlock them sooner. Locus licked the blood from Felix’s neck where he had scratched him.  Felix shivered at the scaled tongue, still overwhelmed from the whole experience.  _ Oh my god, this is actually happening. I have a dragon inside me and it isn’t a dream.  _

“Hold still. You wanted this…” Locus growled low, and Felix felt Locus shift inside him. The knot started to move down the shaft, causing enough discomfort for Felix to wince.  

“What are you…” Felix’s question was choked off with a gasp, the retractable pointed ends of Locus’ cock opening him up in order to deposit the small clutch inside him. 

_ Just what I would do with any impatient mate who was so bent on mating with me _ . Locus’ words growled into Felix’s conscious and he swore he could hear the smug grin in the words appearing in his head, grunting as a second egg dropped into his womb. They burned warmer than his own body, making him sweat slightly as Locus pushed the third and final egg into him. 

“A small clutch for your first time. Don’t want to overwhelm you as they grow and are nourished by you.” Locus nuzzled Felix again, swinging his leg over Felix’s body to better lay down and clean off the base of his cock. He ignored Felix’s yelps from being pulled with his cock, laughing softly. “What did you expect when you tangled with a dragon, silly human?”

Felix swallowed hard, touching the three small lumps under his normally flat stomach. Locus reached down to pull Felix up to cuddle against him as his cock deflated. Felix was free soon after, watching with interest at the cascade of cum leaving Felix’s hole. 

Locus slowly returned to his human state as his libido subsided, rubbing his very human lips against the back of Felix’s undercut. 

“How well did your plan work? I don’t think you banked on this. Or was that the plan?” Locus asked, running his fingers over Felix’s belly, pleased with the little bumps. 

“I was trying to get laid. I didn’t think much beyond that. Besides, I haven’t been fucked like that since that one night at the tavern when we ordered too much mead and everyone had a go at me.” Felix leaned back to kiss the underside of Locus’ chin. “Though it certainly didn’t end the same way.” 

Locus hummed, grazing his teeth along Felix’s neck before biting, claiming him with the dark mark.  Lips parting, Felix gasped, though the bite was nothing compared to the pain from Locus' knot . 

Locus whispered lowly, “you do realize you’re mine, and that I plan to fill you anytime I please, yes?”

Felix nodded, dipping his fingers between his legs. He coated them in the cum and small amount of blood leaking out of his hole, bringing them to his mouth. He licked them fully, his eyes dilating further. 

“Absolutely.”

“Wonderful. You might as well meet my other mates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real. This isn't the last fic from this AU.


End file.
